


i see you staring me down

by nathansummers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with little gestures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i see you staring me down

**Author's Note:**

> for @moonlightjoshua on ig

1.

 

It started with little gestures. 

 

The green haired boy smiling at him. 

 

The green haired boy waving him "goodbye". 

 

The green haired boy patting him on the back. 

 

2\. 

 

Then came the talking. 

 

A simple "Hey." 

 

"How are you?"

 

"See you around!"

 

Those made Tyler's days bearable. 

 

3\. 

 

The green haired boy didn't know it, but he put Tyler back together. 

 

Broken pieces of his beaten body were slowly glued back on. 

 

Tyler started smiling more. 

 

4\. 

 

Then came the bigger gestures. 

 

A hug now and then. 

 

Tyler being able to lean his bruised body against the other's. 

 

The hand running through greasy strands of brown hair. 

 

5.

 

Tyler was in love. 

 

6\. 

 

"I love you."

 

He didn't mean for it to slip past his lips. 

 

He didn't mean to say it already. 

 

The hand running through his hair stopped. 

 

He could feel the fingers curling into a fist, his hair in a tight grip. 

 

"What," came the harsh reply.

 

Tyler winced. 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please I didn't mean to say that, plea-"

 

He was cut off by a harsh slap. 

 

His mouth opened in shock. 

 

He tried to get out of the other's grip but he couldn't. 

 

The other boy was staring him down with a disgusted look. 

 

"So you're a fag?"

 

Tyler felt like crying. 

 

"Josh please-"

 

Another slap. 

 

Harder. 

 

"Get out. I don't want to see your disgusting face ever again. I cannot believe I actually let you into my house!" 

 

Tyler started sobbing. 

 

"And now you're crying too! God, you're so pathetic! Leave!"

 

7\. 

 

His body shattered into a million pieces. 

 

There wasn't enough glue in the world to fix the damage the green haired boy had left. 

 

No slap from his parents had left him this bad. 

 

No insult yelled at him had broken him so much.

 

He was unfixable.


End file.
